


Birdcage Religion

by AbouttoeatNACHOS



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Awkward Flirting, Ben Solo in a suit, Ben Solo loves cereal, Blood and Violence, Door Sex, Enemies to Lovers, F/M, Falling In Love, First time writer (be gentle), Fluff and Smut, Gun Kink, Hand & Finger Kink, Handcuffs, Happy Ending, I don't even know how to use tags, I need to stop with these tags, Inappropriate Use of the Force, Kylo Ren Needs a Hug, Loss of Virginity, Mechanic Poe, Mutual Masturbation, Mutual Pining, One Big Happy Family, Oral Sex, Outdoor Sex, Possessive Behavior, Redeemed Ben Solo, Sexual Tension, Slow Burn, Slow Burn Rey/Kylo Ren, Snoke Being a Dick, Snoke has a thing with brain chips, Snoke is creepy, Soft Ben Solo, Some Humor, Suit Kink, The Force, The Force Ships It, The force - Alternate Universe, Trust Issues, Well maybe one more
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 08:00:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25680001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbouttoeatNACHOS/pseuds/AbouttoeatNACHOS
Summary: Snoke is able to control Kylo Ren with a chip inserted into his brain. He learns of a girl with similar powers and sends Kylo out to bring her back. What happens if Rey knocks him on the head and damages the chip and he is able to think straight (most of the time). He fluctuates from being Ben Solo who is falling in love and wants to save Rey to Kylo Ren who wants to take her back to Snoke but maybe is starting to fall in love with her too. They both set out together to remove the chip from Ben's head while trying to avoid Snoke and convincing Kylo not to take Rey..... but things don't always go as planned.
Relationships: Finn/Rose Tico, Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 10
Kudos: 22





	1. Neptune

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters. 
> 
> Hello and welcome to my first ever Fic! I've always wanted to write something and one day this idea popped into my head and I knew that I just had to write it. Please let me know what you think and enjoy! :]

_The hallway was cold with an unforgiving black tiled floor that echoed his steps. The walls were a dark smoky grey and seemed to blur into a haze like an appearance. The air in this hall was stale and seemed over-filtered threatening to choke his lungs. Kylo Ren felt a sense of Déjà vu as he absentmindedly ran his fingers over his gun holstered to his waist. He felt as if he had been walking down this corridor for hours even though something niggled in the back of his mind whispering that it had only been minutes. There was only one window that really wasn’t a window at all as for when he bent his tall frame to look through it all he could see was a smoky white. Kylo was used to not having color in his life, everything had been muted to a dullness. He raked his large hand through his mop of dark locks, a nervous habit of his. At the end of the hallway, there was a black wooden door begging him to open it. He reached out his hand and lightly touched the doorknob as if it would burn him. Once satisfied that his useful weapon wouldn’t come away damaged, he grasped the knob and pulled the door open. Light blasted his eyes causing him to stumble back quickly shielding himself. Once his eyes adjusted to the shock, he peered into the room only to gaze upon a girl curled up in the middle of the floor. She looked up and met his gaze with an intense hazel glare. Lunging across the room snarling she pointed a gun at him and pulled the trigger-_

Kylo woke with a start covered in a cold sweat and gasping for air. The covers fell from his chest exposing his broad creamy skin coming to lay over his naked lap. He often slept naked now as he was plagued with bad dreams almost every night waking up in a cold sweat. Scrubbing his hands over his face he tried to make sense of a dream that he had been having as of lately. It always ended with the most captivating woman he had ever seen with death in her eyes and wickedness in her snarl. Some sick part of him got off on the fact that she was trying to kill him and he groaned as he noticed his member stood at full attention. Falling back down onto the bed he willed it to go away.

The buzzing in his mind was enough of an unwanted distraction for his body to go back to being under control.

Control. 

That was something that he had very little of these days and making an unwanted erection go away was something he could control, something that made him feel human. He rarely ever relieved himself, only seeing it as necessary when his balls became too painful to properly focus. Sex was a thing of the past and love…well that was impossible these days. He cursed his stupid naive young self for the decision he so recklessly made wanting to grow up so quickly. _Fool._

Kylo Ren had pledged himself to his master Snoke twelve years ago after he had left his so-called family despite their pleas for him to stay, he was an adult and didn't need them anymore. Kylo Ren had once been Ben Solo, a sad young adult who was lost in this world due to having unnatural abilities. His parents Han Solo and Leia Organa didn't know what to do when Ben started to do unusual things, and when the school started to call and complain at the tender age of sixteen they had shipped him off to his uncle's school for gifted kids. When Ben had returned he was filled with so much hate for his parents and promptly left. Snoke had been kind at first almost fatherly to a lonely rebellious eighteen-year-old. He took Ben under his wing gaining his trust for the first two years, but when he hit the age of twenty things changed.

  
_One night while Ben was sleeping, Snoke had sent one of his men into his room with a syringe filled with an unknown viscous liquid. The plunger was deployed into his neck causing him to jolt awake, but almost immediately he was pulled back under into oblivion. The pain was the first thing he remembered, utter white thrumming pain in the front of his head. He tried to bring his hand up to smooth over his forehead but came up short when his arm felt resistance. He was in restraints tied down to a hospital bed in a small white room. The fluorescent lights above his head seared his retinas causing him to hiss and squint. A soft tsk came from his bedside causing him to turn his head too quickly. The room began to spin violently, shutting his eyes quickly his stomach twisted threatening to spill its acid contents. Tentatively he opened one eye at a time and as his vision un-blurred, he gazed upon Snoke sitting in a white plastic chair. He was looking at Ben with a cold analytic expression, far from the warm fatherly gaze he was so used too. Ben tried to talk but it felt as if razor blades had seared his throat. Coughing was even painful. Snoke begrudgingly tilted the glass of water to his lips and waited_ _while Ben gulped it down. The water soothed his raw throat and tamped down the nauseous feeling._

_“What happened?” he croaked out looking at his father figure with trepidation. Snoke gave him a twisted sickening smile that pulled his features into something of a villain. Ben sunk into his bed breaking eye contact to look down at his left arm that was filled with IV lines._

_“Ah my boy, so glad you are awake. I was begging to shall we say worry.” He placed a cold wrinkled hand on Ben’s arm. Ben got the sick feeling that Snoke really didn’t care much about if he woke or not. “You have gone under a rather unconventional operation that has never been done before. Don't worry the initial pain will subside in a few days but will come back from time to time."_

_“You see Benjamin you have a gift, and I wish to possess it, possess you young Solo. I have placed a chip in your frontal lobe that will allow me to have power over you with one flick of this switch.” He fingered a remote resting on his leg causing Ben’s stomach to roll once more. “You are of an age that I could legally have my doctor perform this on you in a hospital without prying eyes.” He raked his eyes over Ben's sheet-covered body as if he were appraising a breeding stallion._

_The word legally rattled around in his mind and Ben tried to grasp it. He could take this man to court with what he just did, he had no right to possess him. “I never signed a consent saying that you-“ His words died on his lips as Snoke cackled out a disgusting laugh._

_“Oh young Solo, don’t you remember that document I had you sign all those years ago, the one that a rebelling CHILD refused to read.” Snoke sneered out. Ben remembered, how could he forget the feeling of signing himself over to someone who wanted him, someone that understood his oddity._

_Snoke chuckled at the defeated look Ben had upon his face. “Now onto other matters, we are going to change your name to something stronger, something people will fear. From here on out you will be known as Kylo Ren, now sign.” Snoke leaned forward and undid one of the restraints, not fearing for his sake one bit._

_Ben glared at the pen Snoke had offered him hanging limply between his pale pointer and thumb. “I won't sign that, I won't be doing your dirty work, I won’t-“ With a flick of his fingers, the switch was turned on, and with that blinding ice pick like pain ricocheted through his mind causing him to curl in on himself and scream. He couldn’t control his hands after that as tears streamed down his face and his hands shook as he signed Ben Solo for the last time legally changing his name. He hated the word legally._

Kylo shook his head as he recalled that day. After that day Snoke had trained and groomed him against his will into the lethal killing machine he was today. The chip never did stop buzzing in his mind and Snoke had said that it would never stop. The buzzing was there to remind him during the times when he was lucid enough to decide on simple things, like what color socks to wear. Black, always black. There was no light in his life, that had died long ago with his dead name.

Rolling out of bed he stretched reaching his long arms over his head groaning as his back popped. Scratching at his stomach absentmindedly he bent over to put on the black silk boxers that he had folded next to his bed the night before. Turning around he meticulously made his bed and then set off towards his bathroom. He stood in front of his mirror and instead of looking down as he did most mornings, he fixed his gaze on the broken man before him. Kylo had always thought that his facial features were mismatched. His ears too big, eyes too brown, a nose too long, and lips too puffy. But on some days, he felt that it worked for him, but today was not one of those days.

Glaring at the puffy purple circles under his eyes his quickly grabbed his toothbrush and scrubbed his teeth for two minutes, always two minutes and not a minute less or more. After doing the rest of what normal people do in the bathroom with a twitch of his fingers he turned the shower on. While he waited for the water to heat to a scalding temperature, he peeled off his boxers folding them and placing them neatly inside his hamper. This was also something that he could control in his life which was being neat. Every movement he did was also calculated, controlled. Stepping into the shower he hissed as the water ran down his body igniting his nerves causing an itchy hot feeling to crackle along his skin. He refused to step out of the spray even though his mind screamed to rub his hands over the itchy hot flesh to make the feeling go away. 

Standing under the water he looked down letting his wet hair fall around his face causing him to feel…almost safe. Once the humid air became too much for him to breathe, he turned around grabbing the shampoo to wash his hair. Placing that back into its rightful spot he quickly washed the rest of his body careful not to linger on a part of him that seemed to have a mind of its own as of lately, “l _ucky bastard_ ” he thought.

With a towel slung low around his waist he walked to his closet ready to pick out today’s outfit. He almost always dressed in black but today seemed a little hopeful as he had not woken to his iPad blinking with a notification from Snoke, so he decided to dress in a grey t-shirt paired with black jeans and a black long overcoat.

Slipping on his black converse shoes he proceeded to grab his wallet and keys to go out for coffee and maybe breakfast before he did his daily workout. Just as his hand grabbed the door handle the telltale beep of a message received sang from his iPad. Grumbling a few choice words he spun on his heels walking to his desk.

A sigh escaped between his parted lips as he grabbed the device and opened the damned notification. Snoke needed him in his throne room in one hour. At least he would be able to get some caffeine in his system but decided to forgo any food for fear of expelling it in front of his master.

Locking his front door he walked over and got into his black custom Porsche 911 Turbo S and drove towards something that would change his life for good. 

* * *

Snoke may be a mafia crime boss but he also owned a Fortune 500 medical supply company that is located in New York. Kylo looked up at the mirror encrusted building with a glare that was concealed by his Ray-Bans. Throwing his keys at the valet muttering a sharp "be careful with her" he pushed his way into the front doors His demeanor changed right away and as he placed his sunglasses on top of his head he squared his shoulders in a dominating posture. He was to be feared in this building, everyone knowing that he held great powers causing them to stumble out of his way. These people were below him and meant nothing to him, the closest thing that he had to a friend was Armitage Hux. Who even then tried to undermine him at every turn in search of being Snoke's new favorite. 

" _Speaking of the devil_ " Kylo sneered out in his mind as his left eye gave an imperceivable tick. 

"Ren, it's good of you to show up on time. You know how the Supreme Leader is when you are...late." Hux shrunk away as Kylo growled deep in his chest, but quickly recovered sniffing lightly and straightening his surcoat. 

Lengthening his strides Kylo made his way to the elevators with a commanding stride as he listened to Hux blubber as he tried to catch up. He turned around in the elevator and pressed a button with a half-smirk as the doors closed on Hux's mildly surprised face. 

As the elevator clinked up to the top floor that the throne room was on Kylo let his mind wander to the girl in his dreams, no woman. She was a woman who he had seen almost every night in his dreams. For someone with insomniac tendencies his mind dream of her. She was beautiful in every sense from her long brunette hair, piercing hazel eyes, smooth tan freckled skin, to her deadly ability to wield a gun right at his heart. His heart, something that had been dormant for years always stuttered when he thought of this mystery dream woman. Could you even have a crush on a dream person, he shrugged as the doors opened expelling him into the throne room.

The room had slick black marble floors and blood-red ostentatious walls surrounding a throne the color of slate. Kylo walked to the center not evening looking at the eight mafia guards that stood motionless protecting his frail master. He got down on one knee and brought his gaze to look Snoke in the eyes. His master had aged in the years that he had known him. His pale skin was weathered in wrinkles and his hunched frame had an almost emaciated look to it, but his eyes never seemed to change. They always held a clear cold calculated look to them that still appraised him each time looking for any weakness to snuff out of him. 

Kylo felt the presence of Hux as he knelt close by him trying to get his breathing under control since he must have run up the stairs. He felt a sick sense of satisfaction at the ginger's discomfort. Snoke's honeyed voice pulled Kylo's attention back. He knew that that tone of voice meant that he needed something from one of them and he had to fight to not roll his eyes. 

"The mightly Kylo Ren." He smoothed out his purple robes standing up on spindly legs walking over to a television screen flicking it on revealing a picture of the same woman that he dreamed about constantly. "I have an assignment for you."

It took everything in Kylo to not react to seeing her on that screen. He knew what that screen meant, only the people that he was supposed to take and kill were shown there. Could he kill this woman, of course, he would, he had no control in this matter. With a knot that had settled in his stomach, he rose to his feet placing his hands behind his back spreading his feet out shoulder width. He swallowed thickly pushing down the bile that threatened to expel and gave his focus to Snoke. 

"This stunning creature is Rey Johnson and she is your target, but not in a conventional way. I need her alive," he muttered flippantly as he studied her. Kylo let out a sigh as his shoulders relaxed an inch causing Hux to look at him in a curious weasel-like manor. 

"You see my dear boy, Rey is just.like.you. And I need her in my possession." he walked back over to his throne and eased himself into the seat. "She has a way of manipulating the force just like you and also has something that is waiting to be awakened." he picked at his thumbnail as if this was a mundane topic that shouldn't need to be discussed. 

Kylo shifted at the word possession not feeling comfortable at all with the idea of another like him under the power of his master. 

"I want her so that I can chip her as she is of age now, making her twenty. Once she is chipped I would like to use her for, shall we say breeding purposes, to begin with." His mind came to a screeching halt the moment Snoke uttered those words. "You and she will be made to breed and create a child who will have powers beyond the two of you, then we shall see if her untaped power is useful to us or not." he sneered out the last few words. 

"Hux I need you to prepare the hospital room for our new arrival and make sure the doctor is ready right as she arrives. Go now and see to it." Hux bowed long and low lightly chuckling at Kylo as he walked out of the room. 

Snoke pulled out a yellow folder flipping it open.

"Rey lives in San Bernardino, California at 227 South Port Drive. She works at The Rusted Lugnut garage Monday thru Friday from 8 am to 5 pm." He said as he closed the folder. 

"I want you to take her from her home during the night as she is sleeping, and be sure to lock the door as you leave." a key is procured placing it on top of his armrest. 

Kylo shifted his gaze to the key not even bothering to wonder how Snoke had gotten a copy. His hands had begun to sweat and shake causing him to clench them into tight fists. He knew what was about to happen after he was briefed on all of the information. 

"The girl will be brought to me alive but you may harm her to some extent to capture her, she must not be let go." his voice still had a nonchalant way to it causing Kylo to shift in his spot again. 

This was insane his thoughts clawed willing his lips to voice them, but he bit the inside of his cheek drawing forth metallic tasting blood. Speaking up would only result in punishment and even more pain then what he was about to endure. 

He nodded his head obediently, not trusting his voice. 

"Good boy, now you know what has to happen now." His voice softened around the edges as he pulled the remote from his pocket. He didn't even count down anymore, flicking the switch causing the chip to activate. 

Kylo gritted his teeth and shut his eyes as the pain bleated into existence. His mind was still able to interact with the outside world but he had been given his orders and nothing, not even a pretty face could stop him. 

Snoke walked up to him and handed him the key and folder. 

"Go, my boy, bring me back our little Rey of sunshine." he gleefully said in a sing-song voice. 

"Yes, master." Kylo muttered as he turned to walk out of the room.

* * *

Thank you for reading! I would really appreciate it if you left me kudos or even commented on this story. I don't know if I will have an update schedule, but I am going to try and be faithful to quickly getting these chapters out. 


	2. A Skeleton of Something More

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who left a Kudos or commented. I know I have a lot of room for improvement and I'm enjoying writing this very much. I've decided to keep this mostly focused on Kylo/Ben with bits of insight from Rey. I feel like I connect with him easier and I am able to get into his mindset better than Rey's.

***Warning* brief mention of wanting to commit suicide.**

Kylo drove his car recklessly down the road weaving around slower drivers as they honked their horns at him. He didn't care, nothing mattered to him at this moment. If he crashed and burned then so be it, he would welcome the sweet release. He had thought about committing suicide before. He had sat on the end of his bed starring at his gun for hours, finally, with shaking hands he had brought the muzzle of his gun up to his mouth, teeth clinking around the gun as his hands shook. With tears in his eyes and ragged breathing, his finger slowly compressed the trigger. He had stopped with a desperate scream chucking the gun against the wall. That night he had curled in on himself laying on top of his covers, not sleeping. Just staring at his plain grey wall shedding tears until he ran dry. He continued to think from time to time through the years about how sweet the relief would be to end his life, but he could never take his own life. Something had always kept him tethered to this earth. 

The light in front of him flashed to red causing him to break out of his trance and slam on his breaks. Kylo was thrown forward and then slammed back harshly knocking the breath from his lungs. Finally stopped at the light he rammed both his hands into his hair and pulled tightly growling and then slamming his fists down onto his wheel. Jarring it enough that he prepared for the airbag to deploy. What he would have given to have the airbag smash into his face, some sort of pain on his head to counter the itching buzzing feeling he felt at this moment.

His whole body felt itchy and hot, he wanted to crawl out of his own skin. He should be used to this feeling when the chip was activated. A loud blaring of the horn of the car behind him brought him back to reality. The train of thought he was on was lost as he shook his head and slammed the gas pedal leaving the rude person in the car behind him. He had to return to his apartment to pack for his mission, something that he was not looking forward to doing. 

Parking in his designated parking spot he sat and stared at his hands in his lap. How many people had succumbed to their deaths at his hands? Scars littered the tops of his hands and the skin of his knuckles had a deeper skin tone that stood out from his pale skin. Suddenly aware of the duplicate key in his right front pocket it seemed to burn into his skin. His rational mind knew, desperately knew that he needed to walk away from this, that what Snoke wanted him to do to this girl was one hundred times worse than killing.

Snoke would send him after men, never women, who either doubled crossed him or was requested from other crime bosses to kill. He was molded and designed to kill. His powers made the kill effortless and soon made killing boring. He resorted to guns and his hands, taking sick satisfaction at the time snuffing out their pitiful light. When the chip was activated he was able to act like a human being until he would set his sites on his target, then everything went red. But, after the chip was diactivated it would all come flooding back to him with what he just did, he felt like Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde. 

Dr. Mitaka who had inserted the chip had come by after the surgery and had explained what he should expect from his new life. Seemingly very tickled pink with himself for performing the first-ever successful chipping he had babbled on and on. What Kylo retained was that when the chip was deactivated he would be able to make his own choices but would always hear buzzing as a constant reminder that Snoke could control him with a flick of a switch. When the chip was activated he was still able to make choices but he had no choice but to finish the mission. When he would come in contact with his target he would feel a jolting warm flash through his body and almost feel as if his atoms were vibrating. His vision will hon in on his target and the rest of the world will fade to red, he will become the ultimate predator. 

Would this be easier if he hadn't been dreaming of this captivating woman?

She seemed so angry, so real in the dreams. Almost every time she would try to kill him as if she knew what he was there for. No talking, just a snarl from her lips that washed over him causing him to be stunned to his spot. His dream self never tried to stop her, but he never did find out if he died in his dreams as he always woke up before. He had read about dreams and how when you see people's faces its because you had seen them in day to day life and your brain is unable to make faces up. He had never seen this woman in his life, he was sure because he had an excellent memory. Never had a person in his dream been so lifelike and animated, he was almost certain that he was losing his mind because he just felt that she was real. The concept didn't even make sense in his mind, but something told him that she wasn't just a dream. 

He already was briefed on the plan. He was to fly over on Snoke's private jet as he would not be able to take an unconscious woman on an international flight, that would definitely turn heads. Once he had the target in his possession he was to stay in the honeymoon suite at the Boswald Hotel as the piolet had some shady business of his own to complete overnight. Most likely drug-related. Snoke didn't have any connections to the hotel but he was able to book the suite so Kylo can carry his new sleeping bride upstairs. 

Something stirred in his heart thinking of a bride. He had never been interested in women before, always selfconscious of his features and lacking his fathers' suave abilities with the opposite sex. Sure he was attracted to women but no one had really turned his head before, but this dream girl. The same damn girl that had also caught Snoke's attention had his attention too. It was an infatuation that even if he wanted to would not let it interfere with this mission. He would take the girl and bring her to his master. Watch her wake up while Snoke would explain to her what happened as pain shot through her body from the surgery, then on top of that the switch would be flicked and even more pain would await her. The part that made him want to vomit and rebel was that Snoke wanted him to impregnate her to spawn a super child. 

Fuck.

What had his life come to...

Harshly he pushed his car door open and unfolded his long frame from the coffee-colored leather seat.

* * *

Simple mundane tasks like packing his duffle back used to bring him peace of mind. Folding his clothes just right making sure that his extra pair of sneakers were on the bottom as to not get his clothing messed. He would go over his checklist rhythmically. _Shirts, pants, shoes, socks, glock....so on._ Why now did this once soothing action make him want to scream and thrash? He knew why, but voicing that aloud to his quiet room made it feel even more real. He ofter wonders how his old self would handle this situation, would Ben Solo find a way to fight this. Kylo was a broken soul, built up young and torn down to enforce that he was nothing but a useful tool. 

_Rey._

Shoving the last article into his bag he wrenched the zipper closed. Looking down at his bag his left eye twitched ever so slightly and with a heavy sigh, he proceeded to open the bag and redo packing making sure everything was in its correct place. 

_Breathe in. Breathe out._ Was the simple mantra that he had taken on as he drove towards the private airport making sure he was keeping to the speed limit. Clearing his mind was something he tried to do before he embarked on a mission. As he walked onto the private jet he realized that he was failing at keeping her from his mind. 

Placing his duffle bag into the carryon compartment he then turned to flop into his plush seat with a heavy sigh. Slouching down he stretched out his legs as he turned his head to take in the stewardess. Snoke always made sure to have a gorgeous woman on all of the private jets that were there for more than just bringing him food and drink. "Good afternoon Mr. Ren, my name is Olivia and I am here for any of your needs." she purred out the last part sticking out her breasts in what she thought was a tempting invitation. 

She was a very pretty specimen with tan legs for days and crystal sea-blue eyes, but almost everything about her was fake. She wasn't the woman who had plagued him in his dreams and now was so fucking real in every sense because she was everything he wanted. Politeness was ingrained into him from his early childhood though, and Olivia was doing nothing wrong. Just doing her job. "Good Afternoon, would you mind bringing me a whiskey neat please?" he murmured being sure to give her a tired lopsided smile. 

Slightly defeated she gave him a polite tight smile and went to retrieve his beverage. 

Drink in hand he tipped the glass back swallowing in on gulp, his Adams apple bobbing thickly. Placing the drink down he leaned back and closed his eyes willing his mind to clear. Exhaustion and the lull of traveling through the sky brought him to dreamless sleep, small wins. 5 hours and 30 mins of peace are what he was given only to be woken up by Olivia running her hand down his arm to wake him gently. Kylo startled at the foreign contact eyes opening quickly as his arm jerked away. A mumbled sorry was thrown out as she let him know that they were to be landing soon. 

Soon. Another word that he was coming to dislike.

* * *

Walking off the plane he was happy to find a Ferrari 812 GTS for his own personal use. He had never liked having a chauffeur in control of the cars, he liked being able to dive at his own speed and use any route. Snoke wasn't always keen on him driving on his own knowing that his escapades weren't supervised but Kylo quickly reminded him that even if he wanted to rebel he couldn't. 

With a heavy sigh, he started up the beast hearing it purr. Kylo had always had a preference for fast cars something about the exhilaration of barreling down the road and with one wrong twitch of his hands could cause the car to spiral out of control and crash. He had never thought about crashing a car on purpose before but sitting here he contemplated a way that he could get out of bringing Rey back to Snoke. Laying his head back against the rest and closing his eyes he thought about how if he crashed this fine piece of machinery he would be taken to the hospital. At the hospital, he could try and convince them (without sounding crazy mind you) that he had a chip in his head that was placed there against his will. If they believed him they may just take it out and he would be free to go to Rey...and what..convince her that she belongs with you. He thought bitterly. 

No.

There wasn't a secure way that he could get out of this hell that he was in. He was going to go and uproot this girl from her normal life and place her under a mad man's control. All the while he will be forced to rape and pregnant her just so Snoke can have his mutant spawn. He knew what he had to do and it didn't matter if he was strong enough or not. Nothing mattered when you had no way to stop your trajectory. 

If this was really going to happen he needed to think of a way to keep Rey from running away. He never gave much thought about how he was going to really get her to come quietly. Sure he could choke her until she passes out but that could cause some real damage to her neck and he was having none of that. He opened his eyes and twisted around to look into the back noticing a small black box with a note taped on top say "use me". He reached back and pulled it up into his lap tentatively opening it to reveal an easy solution. Sedatives were gently nestled in foam already loaded and ready for use. He knew that the dosage inside would be for a certain weight class that Rey would fall into knowing that it would keep her under but wouldn't stop her heart. He hated knowing that she was going to be sedated but it was the most humane way to take her. 

Swallowing down stomach bile he proceeded to type in her address and then started his journey to her. He just really wished it was under different circumstances.

* * *

I just wanted to say that I am going to try and lengthen my chapters. I just really needed to get this short chapter out so I can get these two interacting with each other. I love reading your comments so please continue letting me know if you are enjoying this. 


	3. Electric Touch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I want to thank everyone who left kudos. I know I have a long way to go with writing and being dyslexic makes getting my ideas into writing difficult at times. But comments and kudos really keep me going, I plan on finishing this because it is on my bucket list to write a story. I hope you enjoy this chapter!

Kylo stood at the bottom of the stairs that led up to a brownstone townhome. It was a warm modest building with flower boxes that held tiny yellow daisies that gently blew in the night air. Any passerby wouldn't find him the least bit curious as he admired the home, could he be a friend, perhaps a lover? No, he was a torn blistered of a soul man who was contemplating what would happen if he simply walked away. As long as he didn't see Rey he could avoid her, he could live with the obnoxious _need_ to seek her out and bring her back, couldn't he? He knew he could, but he also knew that he wishes not to bring Snoke's callous anger upon himself. Resigning himself to what he was about to do he made his way up the brick steps and pulled out the duplicate key.

Opening the door with ease he was greeted with a dark hallway and a standard wooden staircase to the side. He had an urge to walk about her home and dare he say, learn about this woman. Instead, he started to creep up the stairs that creaked with resentment to his cause. His face twisted into a wince every time the stair announced his presence and hoped that she wouldn't wake up. At the top, he was thankful to find carpet lining the floor and brought his gaze from side to side wondering which was her bedroom. No light gave it away but he felt a small pull towards the one-off to his left. Opening the door he walked into her room and was able to make out a bed with a small lump occupying the middle. Reaching forward he hesitated, wanting to prolong his sanity when all of a sudden his head was smacked and pain and light flashed before his eyes before his world went black. 

* * *

A strong painful smell caused his heart rate to spike and his lungs to gulp in oxygen, smelling salts. He strongly became aware that his heart rate pounded a sick beat in his head thus his eyes did not want to open right away. He sluggishly brought his hand to rub at his face but was met with resistance and against his wishes, his eyes blew open with a blurry vertigo haze wishing to find the source of danger. 

A soft chuckle came from across the room and three blurry figures tilted and shimmied to form a woman of solum beauty. 

"I was becoming worried after 30 minutes that you wouldn't wake up....so I used some of my smelling salts from the medkit." She flattened her hands against her thighs with ramrod posture. Obviously very much so aware that a strange man was tied to a chair in what appears to be her living room. 

"You seem awfully calm about this matter, is it because you have the upper hand?" Kylo rolled his neck back and forth trying to work out the stiffness, his headache was lessening and he was able to focus better. She had one hell of a swing. 

"I am awfully calm because I knew that you would be coming tonight, I've dreamt about you many nights." She tilted her head and bore her gaze into his. He found that he couldn't look at her so he cast his gaze to his bound legs. 

Suddenly his eyes shot to hers in astonishment. He didn't see red when he looked at her, he didn't NEED to take her. Had the trauma to his head taken out the chips' ability to control his mind. He felt like himself and everything was quiet. 

"I no longer wish to take you." He thought she would have a quizzical look but she seemed to come to terms with something that had been troubling her. 

"If you wish to no longer take me, how can I take your word?" How could she, she had no reason to believe him. Hell, she didn't even know who he was but seemed to know him all the more from her dreams. How odd that they both dreamed of each other. 

"I kept dreaming of you as well, Rey." He cleared his throat and shifted in his seat, the ropes protesting as he went. Before she could ask about the dream he went on. "Every time I find you in a white room crying in the middle of the floor. When you see me you lunge forward possessed to kill, and you shoot me in my chest. I always wake up before I know how it ends. A part of me knows that I die." 

He couldn't quite read the emotion that flickered across her face at his words. "You still have not answered my question, why should I not call the police and have you taken away?" She had walked over to him. He had to look up as he was on a rather low set chair "I have no reason other than my word to you that I no longer wish to take you back to my master." His mind was whirling at her proximity. He could count every freckle on her face and the steely hazel of his eyes made his stomach twist in a pleasant way. She leaned down placing her hands on the pegs of the chair and looked him in the eyes. Spellbound he waited for her words. 

They didn't come as she looked into his eyes as if searching for something. He felt his eyes soften and take on a pleading look, he wanted her to trust him in any way.

"I don't trust nor do I like you, but I can see that you truly mean to cause me no harm." She stood up pushing off the chair causing him to tilt back harshly. He pulled his weight forward bringing the legs of the chair back down and this caused his hair to fall in his face. He couldn't see well as to what she was doing but either way, he was at her mercy. 

"I'm going to cut the ropes off of you, but first I wish to know your name." He could feel her presence behind him and he noted a warm scent, almost like sunshine and honeysuckles coming off of her. His head began to swim and he found himself wanting to take lungfuls of her in, but he didn't want to give her reason to take back her word. 

"My name is Kylo. Kylo Ren." The minute he said that he regretted it. He sounded idiotic. 

"Well James Bond, you already know my name." She giggled as she cut the ropes. 

He didn't stand right away but stretched his long legs out and rubbed the feeling back into his wrist as he uttered "Thank you Rey, may I know your last name?"

She gave him a tight smile "Just Rey." 

"Well just Rey, we have to figure out how to keep you safe." He stood up and walked to her windows closing the blinds after he had looked around outside. He noticed a black car with tinted windows sitting down the street slightly lit up by the street light. He knew that Snoke would have sent some goons along to watch him shall he fail to bring her in. 

" WE do not have to figure out anything, I am going to let you walk away and I'll lock the door behind you." she snarled. Clearly she was back to being protective given that he had the freedom to roam and the obvious upper hand now with his size alone.

_Lock the door._ Brilliant idea. Why didn't he think of that? Maybe the hit he had taken did more damage than he thought. He walked over to her door and locked it giving the handle a jiggle to be sure. 

"What the hell are you doing, you are not staying her-" He cut her off by invading her space placing his hands on her shoulders a little roughly. 

She flinched but did not stand down. 

"Rey, listen to me. Please." He pleaded with her, he needed her to understand what she was part of....

"Alright." 

How could he word this in a way that wouldn't make her think that he was crazier than he already appeared to be? He let go of her reluctantly to look around the room as he began to pace. After a short time, Kylo walked over to her fireplace and braced himself against it. 

"I don't know if you have ever heard of Evandor Snoke, but he is my master. He took me in when I was younger and put this..this chip in my brain that allows him to control me where he sees fit. He heard of you recently and how you possess powers, just like I do. He wishes to place a chip in your mind as well and use you. I'm not entirely sure what he would use you for, but it won't be for good." He didn't want to tell her just yet what he really intended to use her for, he figured if he said that truth she would truly run. At least this way he could convince her to let him protect her. He had finally turned to look her in the eye wanting to find an answer or something. He just found a cold gaze. 

Her eyes softened a little as she seemed to come to a decision. "I still don't like you Kylo, but my father always told me to trust my gut. And my gut is telling me to trust you, not fully though." She scuffed her foot along the carpet in a very childlike way, almost insecure. He had to fight the urge to cross the room and take her into his arms. 

He kept having to remind himself that yes he had some feelings for this woman already, but she did not like him nor has he given her any reason to like him. So he settled for shoving his hands into her pockets. 

"I hope that I can show you that you can fully trust me, and maybe you'll even start to like me too." He mashed his lips together at the last part knowing that that wasn't the right thing to say. She shrugged her shoulders while looking down at her shoes. She was shy. 

"I want to let you know that there are Snokes' men sitting just down the street in an unmarked car to make sure I get you. The plan was for me to sedate you and bring you to a hotel under the guise of a married couple. I was to carry my sleeping bride inside." He felt a flutter in his belly at the mention of the word bride. 

"Well if we are going to be leaving I guess I should pack some things and we can sneak out my backdoor since I am parked out back." She had already made a start for the stairs. 

"Rey, you can't take anything with you. Not even your cellphone. We have to mess up your room to make it look like there was a struggle, we have to set the schene because I know that those guys are going to come inside and check everything. I am also going to have to carry you to my car and place you in the back seat. We are also going to have to stay the night at the hotel." Her face was full of uncertainty but at the same time, she knew that he was right about all of this. If he didn't play his cards right they wouldn't be able to make it out of the city safely. 

After they made the room look the part he turned to her awkwardly holding his arms out. She didn't hesitate like he thought she would and walked into his arms. Kylo bent down and placed one solid arm around her shoulders and then another under her knees. As he straightened up she placed her arms around his neck causing him to become very aware of how close she was to him. He took a deep breath and realized that that was the wrong relaxation tactic to take as his senses were filled with Rey. He had to will the tightening of his pants to go away before he embarrassed himself with how his body was acting like a teenager. 

Walking to her door he muttered for her to play as if she is knocked out and once she was limp in his arms he unlocked the door and walked out. He closed her door out of respect but didn't make to lock it with the key he still had in his front pocket as this would give those men a reason to break her door. He swiftly carried her to his car and gently placed her in the back seat being careful to not look over at the other vehicle. 

Once he was seated he locked the doors and handed her a pillow and blanket telling her to act like she was sleeping. The funny thing was that she really did fall asleep and this gave Kylo the perfect opportunity to watch her in the rearview mirror as he drove them to their destination.

Pulling up to the hotel he gave the valet his keys and popped the trunk for the bellhop. Opening the back door he was greeted by a very deep in slumber Rey so he gently slipped on their fake wedding bands and then lifted her into his arms chuckling softly as she fisted the front of his shirt. 

He was greeted by an older woman behind the lobby desk "Good evening, may I have the name that the room would be booked under?" She whispered in a warm tone. 

Kylo played the part and smiled down at his pretend wife "Mr. and Mrs. Ren." He kissed her forehead and wished most vigorously that somehow he could be living a different story. 

"Ah yes, you have the honeymoon suite booked for tonight and I am adding in half of tomorrow." She handed him the key and punched a few things into the computer. "All of the useful information will be in the folder in your suite. Please don't hesitate to call room service and enjoy your stay." Kylo was too distracted by Rey that he didn't notice until it was too late that she had added a half a day to their stay. That would be hard to workaround. 

Walking towards the elevator Rey snuggled deeper into his chest and he reflexively hugged his arms closer to her. He was most definitely in trouble. 

* * *

He had taken her right to the bedroom and placed her under the covers since she was still in her pajamas. He gazed down at her sleeping face and reached down to push a stray lock behind her ear. Rey sighed and burrowed deeper into her pillow unaware of the monster in the room. With a heavy sigh, he raked his hand through his hair and walked out into the sitting room. He didn't bother turning on much lighting just using the hallway light to guide him to the small liquor fridge. He poured himself some whiskey and plopped down heavily into an armchair. 

Had Rey done him a favor by hitting him on the head? He was free to think now without that annoying buzzing and also had control of what he did with her. He knew that it could be so simple if things would have gone to plan and he would have her drugged in her room and he wouldn't be feeling things for her. He was really starting to like her in such a short scary amount of time and he knew that could make him do stupid reckless things. Just like what he was about to do. 

Kylo knew that they had to leave in a different way because if he carried her out sleeping during the middle of the day things would look suspicious. He wanted to run it by Rey of what she was comfortable with. There was always the walk to the door and kiss her while sweeping her off her feet, well maybe just the sweeping her off her feet deal. Though kissing would be welcome on his side. This would allow for him to carry her out the door and then pretend to sleep since the valet would most likely not notice the trend. They would then have to go to the airport and purchase tickets for a different flight while making sure they weren't being followed. He doubts that Snoke would send men to follow him since they would have reported that he had the girl since Snoke still was believing that the chip was working. He would want to talk to Rey and see if there was any place that she always wanted to visit wanting to make this unpleasant situation pleasant for her. 

His eyes started to droop so he knocked back the rest of his whiskey and fixed himself onto the thankfully long couch. Before he closed his eyes he patted his gun to make sure that it was still at his side. He drifted off wondering if he would have a different dream of Rey. 


End file.
